The Devils Advocate
by Reign A.G.E
Summary: When a simple change occurs, massive results are given. So what would happen when accepting his heritage, becoming a true warrior and meeting a certain someone would change Gohan? Dragon Ball Z/Devil May Cry cross Gohan/Videl/Lady, NO Majin Buu in this
1. Chapter 1

What it do to you all on the Dragon Ball Z side. I am Reaper INI and this is my first fanfic on this sight that has nothing to do with Naruto. This story is mainly about Gohan and is most likely NOT to follow the Majin Buu, Fusion, and Kid Buu saga. I may be doing my own saga but for right now I don't know. This may even feature one of the GT arcs but for now I still haven't fully made my decision on this story

Disclaimer: if it was mine then you would have liked GT

Gohan just stared in shock, as Cell removed his foot from the head that once made up Android 16, the last remaining creation of Dr. Gero besides Cell. The android was a kind being, that only wanted nothing but peace and was willing to take himself out to gain it, but now he was gone because of this monster that wanted to do nothing but kill innocent lives if only to gain absolute power. He felt angry well up inside him as he remembered everything in his past

He remembered seven years ago, when he was just a child, seeing his uncle Raditz attack his father and Piccolo. He felt anger beyond that of his control and as a result he tapped into his hidden potential and attacked Raditz. His mind then went over the event on old Namek, when Krillin was almost killed by Frieza and he went on a rampage and kicked that secret fags ass and then again when Frieza tried to kill Piccolo and he lost his control.

He wanted to get Cell, to destroy him for his evil, to make him suffer for his crimes, and to kill him for his actions on earth. He needed that power and he needed it now. He began to search deep within himself, trying to find that power that made him who he is. He searched deep down till he found himself standing in an unknown area with nothing but white all around him. He looked around till his eyes laid on a figure that was slowly approaching him.

This figure looked exactly like him with only one difference was that this figure had his Super Saiyan form with his green eyes being as cold as ice. The same eyes that he has seen Vegeta and on occasions his father hold whenever they were in a highly heated battle.

"I take it that you're here to unlock who you are right?" The figure said with Gohan nodding his head

"_Yes. I can't be this weak anymore; I need to become as strong as my father and Vegeta." _Gohan stated, as he determined that this was his saiyan side and this was his mind

"I can understand why you would want that now, but you first make changes to yourself if you want this power." 

"_What do I have to do?" _Gohan asked though he was sure that he knew what was about to be said

"From now on, you no longer allow that woman to command you like you're her puppet. You are of Saiyan blood and you have to show that to the world" 

"_But she's my mother. Its not my fault that she wants me to succeed in life" _

"Wake up you idiot. You are the son of Kakorot and the grandson of the OX-king. You can destroy this planet with a wave of your hand if you want to and your saying that because of some woman holding a frying pan would make you fear me?" 

"_I guess your right. I've been to much of a pussy to stand up to my mother." _He said as the memories of his mother forcing him to study so many books, at the age of FOUR! And making him take up studying over his training. He wanted to be as great as his father but he can't do that if he was willing to let his mother continue what she has been doing over the years

"Also stop holding back in life. Things will get far worse if you are willing to just let them play out the way they have. Like when your father died, you acted as if nothing happened and that you needed to be with your mom. You have a power that nobody but you hold, and its time for you to prove it." 

"_What do we do?" _Gohan asked, as he was now fully ready for what is to happen

"You and I finally become complete. We can no longer co-exist as long as there are those willing to make you weaker. We must become one person." He said approaching Gohan with his hand extended "Our strongest personalities will merge, and become one with no dominant side. We gain our true potential and become a true Human/Saiyan Hybrid. What do you say?" He said

Gohan took the others hand with a smirk on his face _"All I have to say is,, LETS GO WILD" _before they both were enveloped in gold energy

**Outside world**

Cell then saw a gold aura take over Gohan, as dirt began to raise from the boys feet and the wind began to pick up around the boy. A yell escaped Gohan mouth that rocked the whole area as the gold aura became stronger and stronger before it shot to the sky, picking up large chunks of earth from the ground. The sky darkened and lightning began to spark in the sky with the roar of thunder being heard all around them

**Go city – Capsule corp.**

"Damn it, just when it was getting good." Oolong said, seeing the screen go black, meaning that the camera went out. Everyone that knew the Z-fighters were all at Bulma's house to watch the fight. They currently had a highly worried Chi-chi bond to a chair to stop her from trying to go over to the Cell games and rescue her baby. But now everyone was wondering what happened now that the screen was out

"Good thing I planned ahead and created a broadcast signal with one of the satellites my fathers company has in space. Now all I have to do is run the signal to over power ZTV's and it should come up like so." The blue haired beauty said. Indeed her word was kept as the picture came up and showed the cowering crew of ZTV with the ugly afro haired man known only as Satan Hercule. The camera then went from them to the Z-fighters, who were currently in absolute awe of what they were seeing

The camera then showed Gohan enveloped in the golden aura of a Super Saiyan with streaks of blue lightning surrounding the boy.

"Wow, it looks like Gohan has finally done it, and exceeded his father." Master Roshi said, afterall he was the very first master of the little monkey boy known as Goku. He remembered seeing Goku train hard and surpassed all the expectations that were brought on him. He remembered seeing Goku fight his way to the finals of his first martial arts tournament, and nearly won had it not been for his superior size on the boy. He remembered seeing Goku go on an all out battle against the student of his rival, General Tao, and nearly won in a flight to the ground had Tien not made a quick move to take the crown.

But noting was greater for him, then when he saw Goku take on the reincarnation of King Piccolo and won with using his strongest weapon, his head. Now he felt glad to see the mans son achieve an even greater level then his student ever could

**Back to the Cell games**

The golden glow had finally died down, and the smoke cleared giving everyone their first view of Gohan. The pale blonde hair of a super saiyan was replaced by longer golden blonde hair that stood on end, one bang hanging over his forehead between his golden eyebrows.

His height had increased about two inches as had his muscles. His face had become a bit rounder and his green eyes smaller. The golden aura surrounding the boy was wider than usual bolt's of blue lightning-like energy traveling through it. quietly he walked forward until he stood just in front of the bio-droid.

"So you've finally come out of hiding, now the game can really get exciting" spoke the android.

"I'm through playing games."

With that said Gohan's hand moved faster than Cell's eyes could follow and snatched the bag of senzu beans from the androids hand. Then before the android could react he fazed out and reappeared in front of one of the many Cell Jr's. the first Cell jr was the one that fought against his dad. The creature saw this and launched itself towards the demi-saiyan only for Gohan to dodge to the side and bring a chop to the back of its neck so hard it separated its head from its body. The body hit the floor with a dull thud before exploding and kicking up a bit of dust.

"After all the time we spent trying to kill this things, he goes and does it in one blow" said Vegeta

Turning his head Gohan found two more of the mini Cell's standing over a downed Krillin. Once more he disappeared before appearing in front of the two minis. trying to intimidate the saiyan one of the mini's grabbed Krillin by the back of his gi holding his hand to the monk's neck.

This however did nothing as the demi-saiyan continued to move forward before stopping in front of them. Then raising his hand he aimed it at them, golden energy gathering into his palm. The junior's were quick to jump away before bombarding the boy with red energy blast. Gohan however disappeared and reappeared in the air holding Krillin with his right arm.

Then faster than most could follow he placed the monk on the ground before reappearing in the sky behind the mini Cell giving the creature a powerful kick to the stomach destroying it. Lowering himself to the ground he watched as the remaining five mini's launched themselves at him. Dodging the strike's of the first two, he knocked another two back with a punch before delivering a devastating kick to the last which destroyed it.

Seeing this the remaining four launched themselves at the golden haired youth. Tossing the bag of beans in the air he stuck back. The first he knocked back with a punch to the chest before giving the one behind him an elbow with the same arm.

Another punch followed it to the next who tried to come from the front before the final one caught a kick to the shin before he caught a back fist to the face. Once that was done the boy held his arm up and casually caught the bag of senzu.

As the mini Cell's recovered he let loose his energy blowing each of them away into the sides of mountains. Two of them recovered quickly and attacked, one throwing a destructo disc at the boy. Flying over it he watched as the mini Cell's fired a barrage of energy blast that all hit but didn't even leave a scratch.

When the smoke cleared his arms spread and he let loose a yell. Energy blast shot out from the demi-saiyans aura in all directions either striking the minis or forcing them into corners. Quickly moving he appeared behind one of the attacking mini's and delivered an uppercut that not only connected but destroyed it. then he landed behind the other mini that had attacked and gave a kick so powerful it dug a trench in the ground before destroying its target.

Taking to the air he quickly caught the two that were trying to escape. Shooting past them he turned before destroying one with a kick and one with another right hook. Seeing the last one trying to flee he quickly caught it, giving it a backhand that sent him through two mountains before he reappeared in its path and gave it a kick that destroyed it.

**Capsule Corp**

Everyone watched in awe as Gohan quickly disposed of the seven mini Cell's as if they were all insignificant creatures to him. Chichi herself had wide eye's not knowing her son was capable of doing such things as were the others. They however weren't the only surprised one's as all around the world people watching had wide eyes especially one black haired girl by the name of Videl, the daughter of Hercule. Silently the world thanked Bulma Briefs because without her they would never know what happened.

**Cell Games**

Gohan casually floated out of the crater he was standing in before touching down on the ground. his eyes trained on Cell the entire time, the boy moved with a purpose not wasting so much as a single movement.

"Pass these around Trunks." Called the boy before tossing the bag of senzu beans to the hands of the still stunned. For the first time in years, Trunks felt as though he saw his mentor in the form of his eleven year old alternative self. Gohan walked towards Cell, with a stern look on his face as the Cyber assassin looked amused

"My, My boy you look as though I angered you." He said with Gohan stopping in front of him, letting his aura return to view and the lightning swirl around him.

"Shut the fuck up, you pompous green faggot, and lets do this." He said increasing more of his power and causing some rocks to size from the ground. Cell however did the same thing and soon both Saiyan Hybrids vanished from the site and started trading blows faster then anyone of the normal trained eye could follow, besides the Z-fighters, with the two remaining full blooded Saiyans finding smirks on their faces. It appeared that the boy finally became the true meaning of a Saiyan and it did the old prince of all Saiyans some good to know that his race would continue its superiority

'It appears that I need to name some new Elite members in the Saiyan tribe. And I suppose that Kakorot and the brat will make more then good subjects for that position' Vegeta thought as he watched the Saiyan offspring go one on one against the copyright of a Saiyan known as Cell.

**Capsule Corp **

The others were watching the fight with frozen expressions on their face. they couldn't believe how fast these two were moving and were wondering how the camera was able to follow them so easily. It may have been because of the fact that the camera was in space was it was able to move at a much better pace. Who knew, all that matter was the fact that it was able to follow the fight

Chichi however was thinking about something else. Her baby was fighting that monster Cell and was now using foul language like his father. She knew well enough that her little boy would never say, much less think of saying something like that and she felt that the blame had to go to one thing.

Fighting

She allowed Goku to give far to much influence to her son and now the boy was acting like a delinquent. She now knew that when this whole was said and done, some extraordinary changes were to be made, if the future of her son would be the one that she has prepared him for was to be a wide and open path, with no chance of it stopping or going a whole other direction.

**Cell Games **

Gohan reappeared before an arrogant Cell, as he cocked his fist back and threw it towards the smirking android. Cell raised his arm to block, but was soon surprised by the amount of power Gohan placed in the blow, and soon felt the hit on his arm, hearing the sound of bones breaking. Gohan not allowing him to recover, he kneed the android in his gut and gave him an elbow to his forehead.

He then followed it with a snap kick to the androids right temple and sent a right hook to his head sending him towards a cliff, the battle quickly turning sides. Cell rose out of the rubble and brushed himself off as he flex his now healed right arm, as he looked towards Gohan, as the boy floated in the air "This should be very intriguing." He said before vanishing in a quick burst of speed, but Gohan knew better.

Before anyone could guess, Gohan sent an elbow behind his back and nailed Cell in his face, but the android was quick to rebound off the shot, and began sending punches and kicks towards the small boy, who scoffed as he saw the movements pretty easily

Gohan raised his arms and blocked Cell's attacks and then fazed out of sight making one of Cell's punches pass though only after-image. Gohan took advantage of the monster being temporally off balance and appeared behind him planting his foot right in the back of Cell's head sending the monster stumbling forward. Using his small advantage, Gohan appeared right in front of the monster and drove his knee up into his chin with incredible force sending him flying back into another cliff.

This time he raised both his hands above his head and yelled "Masenko-HA" and fired the move that Piccolo taught him, years ago. The blast hit Cell dead on and accelerated his decent towards the cliff and hit it full force, causing a small tremor and a huge cloud of dust. The other Z-fighters brought up their arms to block the fierce wind that blew towards them, but they still stood their ground.

When they saw the wind stop, they watched as the cloud clear, and saw Cell looking pretty….excited on the matter as he laughed to himself "Oh yes boy, you indeed are intriguing. Now then lets see how you do against this." He said as he cupped his hands together and gathered energy into them. When he had enough, he extended his hands towards Gohan calling out "Galick gun." The blast flew at Gohan, who simply stood there in the sky.

The blast soon hit Gohan full force, but it soon revealed that it was only an after image. Cell stood there in confusion before he felt a kick to his face and was once again sent on a trip in the air before he regained his footing and tried to counter attack, only to receive a wicked uppercut to his chin and a bicycle kick to his face. the android hit the ground hard causing a small crater.

The assassin quickly sent a ki blast at Gohan, only to find that his intended target wasn't in front of him like he thought. He climbed out of the crater and saw that Gohan wasn't anywhere near him and looked to be waiting for him to attack. The android got to his feet panting heavily. "How can a mere child, who's no older then eleven, can hold such power in that little body?" He thought as he gripped his hands hard in anger "I am the perfect weapon, nothing can ever hope to defeat me, I can't be beaten." He yelled to the sky

Think again," Gohan said appearing behind him and backhanding him away. The young demi-Saiyan then appeared in front of Cell and landed a fist right into the monster's face sending him in the other direction once again.

Cell flipped over and landed on his feet before pushing off and rising into the air and cupping his hands at his side. "If you dodge this, the planet dies," he said. "Kamehameha," he shouted as he sent a blue beam of energy at the young demi-Saiyan.

Gohan cupped his own hands at his side and began gathering his own energy as Cell's beam shot at him. "Kamehameha," he shouted as he released his beam. The beam left his hands as it sped toward Cell's own beam, but was looked far stronger then the one Cell produced. The beams clashed hard, but Gohan added more to the attack and sent it back towards Cell. The blast went right through him and continued to outer space, before it dissipated.

**Orange City **

Videl watched in amazement as a boy that looked to be her age, was basically whooping Cells candy ass all over the area that marked the Cell games. She looked over and saw her best friend, Lime, cheer on the boy with a couple other girls that came over to watch her dad, but were now interested in the boy with gold hair. She herself couldn't help but agree with them, especially the point made that the boy was cute. She would be, if anything, silently admiring the boy while cheering him on

**Cell Games **

Everyone of the Z-fighters watched in clear shock, as Cell was covered in a cloud of smoke. Gohan stood tall, awaiting for the cloud to clear to show Cell. He knew that that last attack didn't hold any amount of lethal damage and was sure that Cell was planning something. He's eyes widened as he quickly got what Cell was planning and quickly shut his eyes.

Barely a second later Cell called out "Solar flare" and illuminated the area, making everyone quickly shut their eyes, and get temporarily blinded by the huge glare.

"Now you die you little punk." Cell yelled as he appeared behind Gohan, thinking the boy was blinded by his attack. He was soon shocked when Gohan turned around and slammed his fist in Cells gut, making him double over. Before he could doing anything, The Demi-Saiyan hoped up and kneed Cell on his chin, before spinning and giving a snap kick to Cells chest.

The monster felt highly sick to his stomach, as his cheeks puffed out. Everyone around the world, would block their eyes as Cell vomited Android 18 out of his mouth and grasp his stomach before shock became clear on his face. The Z-fighters watched in shocked, as Cell through up the blonde beauty known as Android 18.

Cell soon began to glow bright green, as his tail regrew itself. His power level then became weaker and weaker until it soon reverted back to the level he had in his imperfect form that he gained from absorbing android 17. he looked at his hands and saw that he lost the pale color and regained the full green that matched Piccolo. To say the least, he was pissed

"Damnit, what the hell did you do to me? you took away my perfect form." He said before he saw that 18 was still on the ground. he quickly moved his tail to try and take her back in, only for the stinger to be caught by Gohan. The Demi-saiyan then spun the android around before tugging hard and punching the android hard in his gut again before blasting his tail off. Thus making him have to try to take time for it to regrow.

Krillin quickly appeared next Gohan, and took hold of 18 and dashed back to the other Z-fighters. Getting to his feet the android let out a yell as his ki engulfed him. Going for maximum power he took to the air flying high before gathering his ki to his hands. Once his attack was fully charged he released it sending a giant blue ki wave at the boy. Gohan for his credit just stood there staring at the attack as it neared.

**Capsule Corp **

"What the hell is he doing?" screamed Oolong in fright seeing the massive attack.

"Calm yourself Oolong." spoke the surprisingly quiet Master Roshi catching everyone's attention.

"Look at him Gohan's in complete control out there." Finished the legendary martial arts master.

Chichi, who was sitting next to Bulma, looked up at him for just a moment at that statement before focusing her attention back to the screen.

**Orange Star City **

The two women and their daughters watched in morbid fascination as the child stared down the attack heading towards him. the young black haired girl in particular watched the scene with unblinking eyes.

"Kami, he's done for." whispered the blonde girl.

"No." said the black haired girl quietly catching the attention of the mothers.

"He'll be fine, somehow I just know he'll be fine." She finished strongly her eyes still trained to the screen.

"Whatever you say Videl." Said the blonde girl.

**Cell Games**

Everyone watched in horror as the giant ki blast descended upon the young demi-saiyan. Finally when it was about fifteen feet from him the ascended saiyan's ki flared around him violently.

"KAAAAAAAA" echoed Gohan's voice as the aura around him moved even more violently.

"MEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAA" his hands came together at his side, the blast a mere ten feet from him.

"MEEEEEEEE" his aura turned from golden to blue in color, the attack five feet from him.

"HAAAAAAAA" his hands shot outward the Kamehamemeha Wave shooting out at extreme speeds.

The two beams collided and struggled for a moment before Gohan's overcame Cells and continued towards the droid, amplified by Cells own energy. Cell's eyes went wide seeing this as he quickly cut the ki he had flowing into the attack. His actions were too late however as the attack hit him full force. Gohan seeing this simply lowered his hands back to his side.

When the smoke cleared Cell was nowhere to be seen causing several people to smile. Gohan however frowned his head staying focused in one direction searching for the bio-droids ki. After much searching he recoiled feeling the amount of ki Dr. Gero's ultimate creation was putting out.

**Orange Star City**

"No way" gasped the child known as Videl fear in her eyes.

She had watched with a small smile as her statements on Gohan had been proven true. She had gasped however hearing the boy that she somehow knew was her age if not a year older cursing rather fluently.

"How is that possible" asked the blonde haired girl with wide eyes.

"I don't know Erasa, I really don't" said Videl looking towards the two women for answers only to find shock and confusion on their faces as well.

**Cell Games**

Gohan watched horrified as Cell's body expanded in side, his energy fluctuating wildly. On the cliff all the Z fighters had realized what this meant as well. It was only proven as Cell had announced that since he couldn't kill Gohan, he'd simply self destruct and take the boy out along with the planet. He went on to mention that he would be okay and simply regenerate after it was done.

This left Gohan in quiet the predicament and feeling quiet helpless. For most people the obvious choice would be to simply stop Cell before he could self destruct. The problem was there was just no way, as the only way to do that was with a ki blast. That however would just cause a premature explosion that would still destroy the planet should the core be damaged. Basically they'd be living a repeat of the planet Namek incident.

Goku's thoughts were traveling along the same lines. He however had away from reducing the damage so that no one on the planet was hurt. He sighed it was times like this he hated being Earth's protector. Then without another thought on the matter he fazed out and reappeared, standing in front of Cell hand outstretched and palm resting on his stomach.

"D-dad" stuttered Gohan in shock.

"Hey Gohan you did great out there, however it looks like I'll have to take things from here. I'm proud of you my son."

With that said he brought two fingers to his forehead and disappeared, both his and Cell's ki signatures vanishing from the senses of all the Z fighters.

"Dad" whispered the demi-saiyan in shock.

"DAAAAADDDDDYYYYYYYYY" screamed the boy tears streaming down his face.

**Elsewhere – Unknown Location **

Within one of the island nations lied one city that held a shop that went by a famous name. Within the shop was a group of four people, each sharing a box of pizza. There were two males and two females with the both males holding full white hair and the girls holding blonde and brunette. These four were the group that worked with the shop known as Devil May Cry, with the boss, Dante, enviting everyone including his younger brother, Nero, to watch the Cell games.

They had to say that they liked the fights that they produced in this little shindig, though Dante was pissed that he couldn't compete in the tournament but he understood that he couldn't really fight Cell. After all Cell held some powers that he didn't but this boy was a highly curious individual and seemed to give a sense of familiarity to him.

"You sensed it to Dante?" Nero asked with the older male nodding.

"Yep. looks like after this whole thing is said and done, we'll going on a little road trip." Dante said with everyone nodding and watched as Goku teleported Cell away from the earth.

**King Kai's Planet**

"What shit GOKU" screamed King Kai seeing his former student appear on his planet with Cell.

Instincts kicking in the Kai turned on a dime and ran before jumping, flying off and trying to put as much distance between himself and the bulging android as needed. Not three seconds later the android exploded the last thing either Goku or King Kai seeing was a white light.

AN: and break. Got that one finally done. I would say that this one will be my favorite idea and next chapter will be the starting point for Gohan becoming his true self. Also I think I may feature future trunks as a permanent character in this but at this point I don't know. I will also have Bibadi, Babadi, and Buu writtin out from the whole story all together, but Uub will be featured only in a far different way then you would normally expect. I may also keep the fusion forms of Gotenks and Gogeta but for now I don't know

The next chapter will come out soon so be on the look out

Until Next Time

Peace


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone welcome to chapter 2. now I'm not complaining but, this one only has three reviews. Now come on you guys can do better then that. Don't just read and keep your thoughts to yourself, let them out and that will give me a stronger drive for this fic. Now onto some news, first off from this moment on The Majin Buu saga will simply not exist, but Uub will be featured. Also yes the other Supreme Kai's will remain alive as that's another idea I had set up but their involvement will be far different then you would normally expect.

This one will end the cell saga and start a little side arc. Now lets go

The world was silent as not even the sound of a mouse could be heard. The hero that protected the world for nearly his whole life, just died before their eyes by saving them one last time. The battle looked as though it was going to end with Cell destroying the world, yet Goku appeared before the fat slob and teleported both himself and Cell away from the earth, but where no one knows. The only thing that could be seen was the sobering Gohan punching the ground in rage creating a crator that would continue to go deeper into the ground.

The rest of the Z-fighters held solem looks on their faces though, no one could see it, Vegeta growled in anger and clinched his fist. A lone tear fell from the warriors face, indicating that he to was upset by the sudden turn of events

'You bastard. We were the last of our race, yet you wouldn't even try to live long enough for our rematch. We never seen eye to eye and I've hated you for years, yet deep down I respected you. you were one of the defining factors that a saiyan stood for, along with myself, and now the prince shall at last become what he's been destined to be.

The last surviving member of the Saiyan race.

Before anyone could do anything, an explosion of dust came fourth in the area that Goku and Cell once stood on, with everyone holding horrified looks on their face. Because of the smoke no one could see anything, though they all knew he was there. Then as if to prove his existence a purple beam shot out of the smoke hitting and going through the armor Trunks was wearing killing him instantly. As the smoke cleared it showed the form of Cell once more in his perfect form lightning-like energy surging around his body.

"Oh I'm sorry, were you expecting someone else?" Cell asked before he let loose a loud laugh

**Capsule Corp. **

Everyone was still silent from the fact that the friend they knew for so many years, was dead once more. Chichi felt tears trail down her face, as the man held her heart from the days they were just kids, died and may never come back this time. She would have continued to cry more until a huge explosion came up but before they could assume something, a purple blast came from the cloud and hit Trunks through his body, killing him. Bulma could only look on in shock before she to began to cry for the lose of her son.

Sure he was from the future and was _technically _her son, but never the less that was the future self of her son and to see him die made her feel the worst feeling a mother has ever felt. It was always supposed to be a child burying the parent, not the other way around. Now all she could do is pray that whatever transpire next, would be the Z-fighters taking the bio-droid out once and for all

**Cell Games **

Cell marveled at the power his body was unleashing and how fast he just killed Trunks. He couldn't believe that _this _was what his creator envisioned for him. The Namekian cells that he was given, allowed him to regenerate his body so that way he could continue to fight. Then came the Saiyan cells, as he got stronger in every fight he was in and that in itself helped him develop the power he has now. to think, in a matter of moments, he would have destroyed this planet and continue to destroy planet after planet before he conquered the whole world

Meanwhile Vegeta just looked at the body of his now deceased son. That was his son, and this monster killed him in cold blood. He felt an anger he never felt course through his veins and his rage soon reared its face, as he instantly turned Super Saiyan and charged for Cell. As soon as this happened a golden ki blast shot from his right hand hitting the bio-droid right in the face. Not giving the android a second he fired a volley of ki blast at the creature hurtling chunks of earth into the air.

Gohan seeing this made his move and took the sky. Once he managed to get to a suitable height his hands glowed golden with energy. Then with a cry of rage he unleashed it sending a barrage of energy blast down at the android, even still he was far from finished. Quickly his hands came together above his head, palms open and left hand in front of the right. A second later a yellow ball of energy formed in front of his hands before he let of his attack.

"MASENKO HA"

With his attack finished the demi-saiyan decended to the ground panting. Touching down he smirked with pride seeing his handy work before glancing over towards Vegeta.

"Fool you may have a few Saiyan cells, but there nothing when compared to a true Saiyan." Said the Saiyan prince, looking into the site of their combined attack.

His smirk however died away feeling a strong ki signature streaking at him fast. Before Vegeta could react a fist was planted into his stomach before he was backhanded to the ground creating a crater upon impact. Cocking his right hand back Cell sent it forward a beam of golden energy heading for the downed prince.

Gohan saw this however and before he even realized what he was doing had raced to cover Vegeta. The blast hit them both in flash of light, before it subsided and revealed that Gohan's left arm his left arm in pain, and was screaming in pain. The damage done to him was very bad and was now bleeding profusely as well as looking like the boy couldn't move it. The boy and the man was out of it but Cell laughed as he saw that

"Would you look at this? Both a father and a son of Saiyan's, together. To bad I have to kill you." Cell said gathering his Ki. He was going to end this all in one shot

**Capsule Corp.**

Chichi looked at the wound to her sons arm in horror and couldn't believe how much her mistake in letting Goku raise her child as a fighter, has taken. His arm had blood rolling off from as if it was like water from a waterfall. The boys face and the injury would forever be burned into her minds eye. This was the was the straw that finally broke the camel's back, as she now was fully ready to become the true parent she should have been many years ago.

**Orange Star City:**

Videl sat watching with mixed emotions. On one hand she was angry that Cell wouldn't just die. On another she was a bit worried seeing the damage the golden haired boy had taken to his arm. And finally she was confused, what the hell was a Saiyan? Her thoughts however were broken as Cell finally emerged from the smoke.

**Cell games. **

Cell emerged from the smoke with a smirk on his face. Vegeta's attack had done nothing at all, as he had managed to put up an energy shield. Gohan's attack however had not only broken the shield but destroyed one of his arms, which he'd been forced to re-grow. He smirked seeing the damage his last attack had done to Gohan, though it was meant to kill Vegeta.

Gohan somehow managed to climb to his feet, his left harm hanging limply by his side dead to the world. His ki was badly drained though he somehow still maintained his ascended form.

"Stupid monkeys, did you honestly think your petty attacks could harm me. When are you going to get it through those thick skulls of yours? .PERFECT." Stated the android putting emphasis on the last three words.

With that said he brought his arms in front of him cupping them together. Energy sparked around the bio-droids hands as he brought his hands back taking the classic stance for the Kamehameha Wave.

"This is the end boy. I will destroy you, your friends, and this entire planet. But before that I want you to remember one thing. I will live FOREVER." Said the bio-droid making the eye's of all the conscious Z fighters. Cells golden aura burst forth around him as the winds circled him. The force it was putting out was enough to throw the ZTV crew as well as Hercule off of their feet. His power could even be felt as far as New Namek.

Gohan watched in shock at the amount of energy this thing was pouring out. He was marveled that something so powerful could exist and he was now beginning to doubt the power that he held "I-I can't stop it_."_ The demi-saiyan said aloud, not really caring who heard it "My arm is so fucked up that I can't even produce enough Ki to fight. I failed you father, I failed the earth." He said as he fell to his knees in defeat

Vegeta's thoughts were similar to Gohan's. He couldn't even sit up so standing and fighting were definitely out of the question. Even still he couldn't help but feel as if he'd made a mockery out of the Saiyan race 'To think, that fool kakorot's death would make me so weak. Its all up to his kid now.' he thought before seeing the boys head look at the Bio-droid in shock

"Ultimate perfection; I have spent decades searching for it in the future, but now I have it. All the power that I could ever desire is in my hands. And now after absorbing the androids I have finally attained just that." said the bio-droid his energy still building. The planet shook as his energy levels continued to rise. He then saw Gohan fall to his knees that made him laugh up a storm "What's the matter boy, aren't you even going to try to stop me?" taunted the android.

"No. I wont" Gohan answered quietly. He sounded like he truly gave up and was now waiting for his impending doom, not only instored for himself, but the earth as well.

"Tch. How boring, then I suppose there is no point in drawing this out any longer." With that said blue energy collected in his palms while Gohan simply stood still.

'This is it Gohan. All I can say is that I tried my hardest dad but it still wasn't enough' thought the young warrior before a familiar voice spoke.

"_Gohan, you can't give up. The world depends on you." _said the voice that made Gohan look up and mutter "Father?"

Snake Way:

Goku was shocked with Gohan's actions. For all his life he'd never known Gohan to give up on anything so why would he be doing so now, it just didn't make any sense.

"King Kai, let me speak to my boy." He said placing his hand on King Kai's back, though the now deceased Kai understood why he would do that. Afterall it wasn't everyday that the earth was threatened to be destroyed….well technically yes but you know what I mean

"Okay Goku, just let me transmit Gohan's Ki signature." He said with Goku nodding. Whatever happened within the next hour would result in the fate of the world

Orange Star City:

The group of four watched with batted breath as Cell brought his hands forward to fire. Even still the boy just stood where he was not moving, his hair casting his face in shadows.

"This is it we're done for" said Vidal's friend, Erasa, with fear shaking her voice.

The others remained quiet though even they got the feeling that it was in fact over. Videl's head lowered her eyes facing her legs effectively hiding the tears streaking down her face.

Cell Games:

"You can do this Gohan, I know you can" said Goku's voice though only the mentioned person could hear it. Gohan soon felt the determination return to him. It was far to late in the game to quit and it was now all or nothing at this point. He would die in a fight or die fighting and it was the later that he didn't consider an option. Gohan stood back up to his feet with his gold aura once more erupting around him with sparks of lightning-like energy following around him

"I won't try to stop you." Said Gohan his voice echoing around the area as he held up his right arm "I WILL stop you." With that said the boy began to focus enough of his energy to form his most powerful Kamehameha wave that he has ever unleashed. He was all in on this matter and he was going to win the jackpot, which was taking the life of Cell and further extinguishing him from existence

"Gohan" whispered Piccolo in awe as his former pupil took on the monster Cell. The boy had finally become stronger then him and he was never more proud of the boy. He then looked at his hands and soon felt a new determination flow through him 'This is not the end of the Namek. I must become strong and be able to fight and keep up to the level that Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan have all achieved.' He thought as he felt the continuing raising power levels of Gohan and Cell.

"He's finally ready" said Krillin looking up from his tending of 18. Tien and Yamacha were having flashbacks of the their past with Goku. They seen him do many things that most people could never explain and accomplish things that most would only do in their dreams. Now the world was at stake and the hands of his son would be the force defending the attacker. This was like a basketball and football game at overtime. Basketball required you to hold nothing back and give your all, while with Football you either make it or break it. Now this fight was entering that status of overtime and they were now awaiting the climax to this fight

both fighters were now fully charged and were now setting up for their final attacks. This was for everything now

**Capsule Corp. **

Everyone was silently awaiting to see what would be the climax of this fight. They all were in complete utter silence as the future of their world was at stake

**Orange Star City. **

Videl and her friends were now watching with their attention on high. This was so nerve racking that the tension between them all was highly thick

**Cell Games.**

"KAAAAAAAAAA" echoed Gohan's voice around the mountains.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEE" his arm pulled back behind him

"HAAAAAAAAAAA" lightning-like energy surged around his hand.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEE" blue energy collected in his palm, his aura growing even higher.

"Now that's more like it" said Cell. With that both fighters expanded their auras until they joined together.

"Now you DIE" screamed Cell the blue beam firing from his hands.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA" screamed Gohan his own blue beam firing and racing towards Cell's.

"Shit those beams are way too big! Let's go" cried Krillin before he took to the air carrying the body of android 18.

Tien and Yamcha nodded their accent and followed, Trunk's body being carried between them.

"Gohan" whispered Piccolo before he too took to the skies.

The beams finally clashed battling against each other fiercely. Trying to over power each other both fighters poured more energy into their respective attacks, causing the beams to grow. As the beams grow they destroyed anything that was touching the ground.

**Capsule Corp:**

Everyone watched in awe as the two beams struggled. None of them had ever imagined that Gohan had been this powerful. Luckily the camera was far enough away so they could see both the fighters and the attacks, and not just the light from the attacks themselves.

**Orange Star City:**

Videl shook her head when the camera showed her father and the ZTV crew being sent flying from the force of the attacks. She couldn't believe that after all that the man was still saying it was all just cheap tricks. She winced however when the bolder they were flying on finally hit the ground, hard. What got her the most however was what she was seeing right now.

"Is he…" started Erasa

"…talking into a rock" finished Videl both having sweat drops on their heads.

**Cell Games:**

"This must be hard for you with all those wounds. I'm sure this makes them BURN." Said the bio-droid forcing even more energy into his attack overpowering Gohan's attack until only a bit of it was still holding up.

"Now this is where you END." Said Cell pushing even more energy into the attack. Gohan grunted at that his beam being reduced to just the side in front of him, and he was forced to one knee.

With a grunt of effort the boy managed to push more energy into the attack causing them to even out once more as he stood to his feet.

"You fool don't you get it I am the perfect weapon." Said Cell forcing even more energy into his attack.

"Shit it's too much" said Gohan still trying to hold the beam.

"Gohan" came Goku's voice once again.

"If you're holding back because you're worried about the planet forget about it. Any damage done can be fixed with the Dragonballs." Finished the older and dead Saiyan.

Worried and tired of just watching Piccolo flew out, his white aura bursting forth around him. flying around the occupied android he brought his arms back before throwing them forward.

"Masenko-HA" cried the Namek a golden beam of energy flying from his hands into the androids back. He was shocked speechless however when the attack did no damage. Annoyed Cell looked back before his wings opened up and an energy blast flew from his back striking the Namek and sending him flying.

"Where the hell did Piccolo's brain go, to think he could save Gohan all by himself" said Krillin.

"He didn't think he could, but he went anyway." Said Tien energy waves pouring off of him.

"Tien not you too" said Krillin

"Sorry Krillin, but it's just not my style to just wait for death and not put up a decent fight."

"Because you're a man of honor, and a little pig headed." Said Yamcha with a grin.

"Maybe so, but I've always liked that honor excuse more." Replied the three eyed man grinning down at his friend.

"Hey Krillin, I'll leave Trunks here with you." said Yamcha

"Oh c'mon Yamcha not you too" exclaimed Krillin in exasperation.

His answer was Yamcha's own white aura bursting to life. Then nodding to one another both Tien and Yamcha took off to help out.

"Damn it" said Krillin with a sigh.

"I guess playing it safe is one thing we'll never learn" said Krillin with a smirk. Then taking one glance back he followed after his friends his own aura springing to life.

"Special Beam Cannon" called Piccolo before his signature attack slammed into Cells back. Looking up Cell was greeted to the sight of the remaining Z fighters landing around him before they all unleashed their own attacks.

Annoyed the bio-droid sent a wave of energy from his body sending all but Gohan flying. Gohan in response focused more energy into his attack pushing Cell back a bit. Quickly correcting his footing the android pumped even more power into the beam forcing them back into the stalemate.

Struggling to their feet both Yamcha and Tien renewed their attacks upon the androids back. They were quickly sent back to the ground as Cell released another power blast. The androids reprieve didn't last however as both Piccolo and Krillin stepped up and unleashed their own attacks.

Finally not able to simply watch anymore Vegeta launched himself into action, transforming as soon as he left the ground. While this was going on Cells attack had slowly started to push Gohan's back, while holding off Krillin's and Piccolo's as well. Getting to their feet Yamcha and Tien resumed their attacks upon the android only for Cell to blast them all off their feet yet again sending them flying.

The planet began to shake from the power being unleashed, the ground around them breaking up. finally Vegeta made his move unleashing his own energy blast striking the android in the back. Cell looked back in shock, which was just the distraction Gohan needed to make his move.

"_Now Gohan, this is your chance. DON'T HOLD BACK!!" _With a scream Gohan's power poured out increasing the strength of his attack at least four times. Cell was caught completely by surprise, his blast being overpowered and Gohan's hitting him dead center.

Walking forward the demi-saiyan put even more energy into his attack. The pressure of the attack was great enough that Cell's body stared to break apart slowly, the pieces being disintegrated. Gohan seeing this poured in the remainder of his energy speeding up the process until nothing, not even a cell remained behind. Once this was done the beam flew up into space were it disintegrated completely.

The camera spun showing a panting Gohan floating in the air his arm still outstretched. Gradually his arm lowered until it rested by his side. His energy lowed as his hair and eyes turned black his golden aura disappearing. Then without warning the boy fell from the sky landing on his back, panting heavily. The boy then smiled and started to laugh like a child trapped in a candy store after hours.

The world was now safe once more and it was all thanks to his father

**Meanwhile, Unknown location **

"My lord, my sources have just informed me that the bio-droid cell, as been slain." Said a voice with a hood over his head to hide his identity. The being he was talking to looked like a large statue of sorts with three eyes.

"**This is most troublesome, he would have made a magnificent pawn in my plans. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to find a new warrior." **The statue said with two more figures appearing with the same type of cloaks on as the first one **"Good Yamu and Spopovich, you are here on time." **Said the statue with both men nodding

"Yes my lord, what do you request of us?" he asked

"**I want you to search for this boy named Gohan. By what I was told, he appears to be the strongest fighter in the world. I want you both to find him and bring him here, so that I may influence him to my will and have help with the cause." **He said with both men nodding before they both teleported out to fulfill their assignment

"**Soon this world shall be mine, and not even the Sparda's will be able to stop me. The skies will darken and soon the world shall be hailed under the rule of Mundus." **Said the statue with his pawn nodding

Things were indeed looking different in the future and only god knew what to for tell on this matter

AN: and break. There you go the next chapter to my fic. The next update should be coming hopefull either this weekend or next week, but I hope you all liked this one as much as I enjoyed writing it

Until Next Time

Peace 


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back my DBZ fans, Happy Mom's day. i'm sure allot of you are celebrating your mothers as i am mine. but what makes this one more special for me, is that in no less then three weeks i'll be out of pain in the ass High school and out to get my life started. this is also a preety good way to kick off May, so i might update twice today if i feel like it

Now sit back and enjoy

"_Now gohan, here's your chance. TAKE IT NOW WHILE YOU CAN!" _Yelled the sprit of Goku to his son Gohan, who with a mighty yell unleashed all the power his body held onto the assassin/terrorist, known simply as Cell. It started with all the Z-fighters prepared solely for one thing, defend the earth once more like they did with King Piccolo, The Saiyan attack, and the first wave of Androids. But after constant defeat of the members and the death of Android 16 did Gohan finally let the shit sink in. He was a Saiyan, a Half Saiyan but a Saiyan known the less.

From the day he was born, he held great power but thanks to his mothers constant bitching about him studying, for something that he still has yet to this day know what the hell he was studying for. He knew that if he allowed this to continue then, everything he worked for. This great power that he now held, his fathers sacrifice would have been all for nothing in the long run

'I can't let this go on anymore. My Mother would only cause more harm with this selfish desire to make me smarter then my father. I will never be smarter then him in anything, and in this world I'm in academics don't count for shit.' Gohan thought as he stood before the great Shenron, who just finished telling them that Goku could not come back to them.

He felt as if he lost his father again but when he heard Yamcha mention the Namekian dragon being able to bring back someone far more then once made him happy again. After all Krillin died once before but it was thanks to the Namekian Dragon that he came back, even due to the fact that an Earthling was allowed one return and one return only.

But that was stopped when a familiar voice spoke. Goku that is

Goku said that the only reason that allot of Earths problems occurred was thanks to him and him alone. After all within the last four years, three potential destroyers of the world came, Frieza, The Androids, and Cell, all after him for things he did in the past. He said that seeing as how he was allowed to keep his body for all his good deeds, he would remain in the other world where he believed he belonged.

Gohan felt even more heartbroken before something came to mind, more like a desire then an idea

"Shenron, is it possible for you to allow me to go to other world whenever I choose?" He asked with the others gasping as well as Goku himself

"**I believe that I can do just that. However it would have to be me sending you there or else you would never be able to go, much less come back." **Shenron said.

"Well is it possible for me to hold that wish until I'm ready to grant it?" Gohan said with Shenron nodding

"**Yes. I have more power now, then I originally did with the previous guardian of Earth. I will save your wish on a later date that you would like to use." **Sheron said with Gohan nodding while a small smile came to his face. Now he had a chance to see his father again.

After that was all said and done, Krillin then made a wish to the dragon to have the bombs removed from Android seventeen and eighteen chest, so they could live a normal life. That wish was granted by the Dragon and with that said and done the dragon balls was once again split apart around the world. Once that was all said and done, Goku said his last goodbyes to everyone and cut the connection he had with King Kai, though he promised Gohan, that they would speak again soon.

With that said and done, everyone was ready to go their separate ways, with Piccolo staying on the tower, Trunks going back to his time, Krillin moving back in with Master Roishi, Tien and Yamacha would go down there own new paths, and Vegeta would return to his training. Though before he left he spoke to both Gohan and his son's future counter part.

"Trunks, brat. When you both get everything you need to get done, I want you to come see me. Its about time I told you of your heiritage and the history of the Saiyan race. I should have told Kakarot the second I learned that he was of Saiyan blood, but I let my pride interfere and now I'm the last full bloodied member of my tribe with the knowledge that needs to be passed down if I want my race to continue to uphold the traditions it has gone through." Vegeta said with Gohan and Trunks each saying "yes" understanding the mans reasons behind it.

For years he believed himself to be the last Saiyan born from planet Vegeta, and after losing Nappa and Raditz, he began to realize that his tribe has now been shrunk down to barely two fully bloodied members, with their sons being the only possible way to continue the blood. Now with the fact that Goku decided to remain in the other world, he was now the sole survivor from planet Vegeta. He was the last remaining full bloodied member of the Saiyan race and he would have to live the rest of his life with that knowledge and that was something he was ready to change.

By first starting with the sons of the last two full bloodied members of the Saiyan tribe

With that all said and done everyone went their separate ways, while Gohan was heading home with a mission. His life was going to change and it will all be dependant on his mother. Even though he had a feeling that he already knew what was going to happen

(Later on at Bulma's house)

Chi-chi was very livid right now. First her husband died after once again saving their baby boy, but now he couldn't come back like last time. And now here her son was, his arm looked completely healed but Chi-chi still remembered seeing Gohan take the shot to his arm and that in itself brought more memories of her seeing her child fight in battles that he shouldn't have been in.

It was all Goku's fault that this happened. None of this would have happened had her son stayed home that day six years, instead of going to that reunion party with his father. But no, she had to allow it with the idea of her son needing to bond with his father more. She now knew that she had to make her decision on Gohan's future to be absolute. Her boy was going to be a scholar and very successful in life, and that was going to happen no matter what

"But mom you don't understand, I need to become my fathers legacy or else his choice would have been pointless." Gohan said only to see his mother begin to radiate high amounts of anger

"I don't care if you want to be your fathers legacy. You are my son and as far as I'm concerned your going to be what I say you will be." Chi-chi said with Gohan gasping.

"But mom…"

"Don't talk back to me Gohan. You are not going to be like your father and become a fighter like him. I begged him not to let you fight against that monster, yet he ignored me and placed in danger but this time he was trying to get you killed. I'm not going to let you become like him and lose your life so foolishly like he did." Chi-chi said with everyone in the area looking shocked. They could understand Chi-chi's reasons for reacting like that, but at the same time it appeared that she was basically telling Gohan to deny the Saiyan part of his blood and become what SHE wanted and not become what he wanted to be

Gohan however looked shocked at that. He always believed that his mother would allow him to make his own decisions in life but apparently his mother thought just the opposite. Why wouldn't she understand that THIS is his life, he was born with the blood of a Saiyan, a race made of nothing BUT warriors. However his thoughts were interrupted when Chi-chi spoke once again

"To think, I made the one mistake of allowing you to go with that idiot to that party and this is how you turn out. A barbaric delinquent only being a fool just like his father. That is it, I've been far to lenient with you and your studies. From this day forward you are going to study for twelve hours of the day with nine hours going to sleeping and three hours for breakfast, lunch and dinner." Chi-chi said with Gohan looking shocked

She was serious, she was more then willing to make his life a living hell for this stupid desire to make him a scholar when he should become what his ancestry made him. He felt something that he could honestly say, has never TRULY came out and now he could honestly say that he was ready to express it. Hate and Anger towards the woman that gave him life

"You know what? I got a much better idea, how's about I leave and never come back?" Gohan said with Chi-chi gasping at that

"Wha-what?" She asked with Gohan doing something that she had only seen once. A pure Saiyan expression that she had only seen on the face of Goku many years ago.

"You heard me, I'll leave. I have allowed you to rule over my life to much. I am practically as smart as Bulma, if not only slightly less knowledgeable, yet you want me to be this person that you want, and not once have you ever considered what I want out of MY life." He said before turning to leave but not before taking one more glance at his mother. He then reached for his neck and pulled off a necklace with a nice green gemstone with a gold case around it. Chi-chi gasped when she saw that, it was the birthday gift she received from her late mother, which was passed down to her and she gave it to her son to hold as a family heirloom.

She then felt her heartbroken, when Gohan slammed it on the ground and stomped on it and crushing the stone. She then saw Gohan spit on the remains before he walked to one of the windows and jumped out. Chi-chi quickly ran to the window to try and stop her son, only to see that he was already to far out to call. She couldn't believe what just happened, what she just did

First she lost her husband, the man she fell in love with when they were just little kids, and now she lost the only piece she had left of him. The pain she felt was unbelievable, and knew even more would come due to the fact that she was now three months pregnant with Goku's second child and Gohan's younger sibling. She wanted to tell Goku, but wanted to wait when all this Cell mess was said and done, but with him now being dead, he'll never get the chance to see much less know of his second child. And to make matters worse with Gohan now gone, he would never know that he now had a sibling arriving to the world either.

'How could I talk like that to my own baby boy? Oh Goku, why did you have to leave me like this when I need you now more then ever.' Chi-chi thought with tears streaming down her face as she rubbed her stomach that held her new child

(With Gohan)

The black haired youth was now flying at high speeds, his anger was far beyond his normal levels and he was afraid that if he stayed there any longer, he would say far WORSE stuff to his mother. He couldn't believe that his mother would much rather prefer that he become what SHE wanted. He was already smarter then most Adults in their forty's were with gambling.

He needed to get away, to train and become the man his father was and perhaps even more 'I think what I will do is go back home and take everything that I would need, food, money, the works. Then I'll head to the tower for three years of training and from there on out I don't know. As long as I'm away from _her_.' Gohan thought as he flew across the sky, looking at the ground beneath him but was flying over a more specific area.

The Area that held the Cell games

He flew downwards to that location in order to reminisce over what happened. To think that barely two hours ago, his father was here, cheering him own as he whooped that androids ass across the field. But now he regretted doing what he did in that fight, because had he listened to his father, and took out Cell the moment he lost android #18, his father would probably still be here.

'Or I would die first. Cell had Piccolo's regeneration ability and the Saiyan's ability to grow stronger throughout any fight. It would have been bad either way. Still Dad, why did you have to do it? Why didn't you send him to an isolated planet and come back to me?' Gohan thought looking at the spot he last saw his father. The memory of seeing his father smile at him before going away for the last time and never to be seen again

'Good bye dad, I'll miss you.' Gohan thought before he sighed deeply and was about to fly away when he heard a voice behind him

"Awe isn't that sad, the boy misses his daddy." Said a voice with Gohan turning around, to see Spopovich and Yamu standing before him with deep smirks plastered on their faces. Gohan instantly felt the need to get into a battle stance and get ready to fight these guys "and look it also appears he wants t fight as well. Okay then, I guess we can kill some time before bringing him to Mundus-sama." Yamu said with Spopovich grinning manically and stretching his neck

Gohan did indeed get into a stance and began to gather energy, but silently cursed when he saw how low his power level was, "Damn, I'm still from fighting cell. I'm to have to try and get out of here or else I'm dead.' Gohan thought, before he turned super Saiyan and jumped out of the area. The two goons jumped after him and flew at him in high speeds.

Gohan in the mean time was heading towards the closet city he could find, which just so happened to be orange star. He flew into the city, getting people to look to the sky, but soon saw Spopovich and Yamu closely behind him. Yamu stopped aburtly and extended his palm, letting loose a ki blast which hit Gohan dead on and made the boy hit the roof he was near.

The boy got off the ground but was soon on the defensive, when Spopovich and Yamu caught up. They both began to double team him, while Gohan blocked as many shots as he could, before Spopovich landed a punch to his ribs and broke one. The boy was then punched by Yamu and was sent flying into the building next to them, and crashed right into it.

Gohan however wasn't out, as he regained control of his body and jumped out of the open window, with his hands above his head calling out "Masenko-Ha" and unleashed the attack Piccolo taught him. Spopovich knocked the attack away and sent a ki blast of his own. Gohan flew over it and angled his body into a torpedo, and flew at Spopovich. The boy then extended his right arm and socked the insane bald man into the roof they once stood on.

But he wasn't allowed not a single moments rest, as Yamu returned and began to duke it out with Gohan.

"Boy, just give up. Your to weak to fight us, let alone win." Yamu said sending a right kick to Gohan's head which he ducked under and sent a right uppercut which was also dodged

"I'm not giving up." He said before he grunted in pain, as the broken rib was now kicking in. he then received a punch from Spopovich, who did not like that last attack one bit

**Meanwhile **

Down below, a crowd of people were watching the altercation and were shocked at what they were seeing.

"Hey isn't that the kid that killed Cell?" asked one man as he watched Gohan fight against these two men, that did not look like the type you want to mess with

"Yeah it is him, but what is he doing here?" asked another person with multiple people watching and asking questions. Amongst them was the daughter of Hercule, Videl, who was so glad that people weren't hating her for what her did in trying to take credit for something he didn't even do. She watched the boy take some pretty big shots from these men and was silently cheering the boy on.

Hoping that he would come out on top

**Back to Gohan **

Gohan was panting hard, as never felt a pain like this before. His whole body had sustained heavy damage, such as broken or fractured ribs, his arms were damn near to their breaking point, and he was sure that he wouldn't last long in this kind of condition 'I only have enough energy for one last move, so I gotta make it count' Gohan thought, before he was punched in the gut again but this time it was both Yamu and Spopovich double teaming on him.

Both of the men were relentless in the amount of attacks they sent, as each one hit the boy hard and would leave some pretty bad marks for later years.

"Lets finish this, shall we Spopovich?" he asked with the man grinning manically, before he charged at the boy, his right fist cocked back. Yamu followed his partner's lead and cocked his left fist back. This was going to get bloody

Gohan meanwhile, had just finished concentrating all of his left over energy into his hand, and was now picking his time to strike 'come on, closer, closer, NOW!' he thought as he raised his hands up towards both men and let loose a massive ki blast at the two. The blast hit both men in their chest pushing them backwards before it exploded, killing them both.

Gohan laughed to himself, before he lost consciousness and fell towards the ground, before landing on a car. As he laid there, the people that were near by came to his aid and sent him towards the hospital

All they could do, was hope that Gohan would come out of this alive.

AN: and break. Sorry if that seemed a little rushed, but I wanted to get Gohan ready for what I have planned for him. the next chapter will be coming soon so be on the look out, and HAPPY MOTHERS DAY

Until Next Time

Peace


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, I know its been awhile but please bear with me on this as I needed the time to think on the idea more. No without anything else to say lets get it on.

ZTV was currently on every television broadcast station in the world, as it was on the breaking news of the century.

The situation of the Hero, the gold warrior

Its been several full hours since Gohan had been taken to the hospital and was diagnosed to be in very critical condition. His arms were broken, he had internal bleeding in several different places, his whole body suffered burn marks from the explosion and the crash he had taken after falling from such a height in to the air and into the car that was stationed under him at the time. The doctors stated that had it not been for that car, the boy would have possibly died on the spot

He was now sleeping as the doctors came out of the emergency room, and stated that he was stable for now, but they would have to work harder the next day to make him be able to at least wake up. That was almost all they could do for the boy. When the doctors left the dark room, a lone figure appeared through the open window and walked and when the light shined on him, it appeared that the figure was none other then Dante: the devil hunter.

He looked at the chart near the boys bed and looked at it. He whistled loudly when he read the amount of injuries this boy has sustained, and even more so that the boy was still alive. But he saw that the reports also stated that he would make a full recovery and would probably remain crippled child for the rest of his natural born life.

"Damn kid, you really got fucked up. Luckily for you good old Dante is here to remedy the situation for you." He said as he pulled out a bag filled with fresh blood "You should feel glad I decided to give you my blood, or else you would be in a pretty bad position right now." He said before removing the IV that contained human blood and placed the IV of his devil blood on it. Once that happened he saw the blood enter Gohan's body and saw which brought fourth the affects in his actions, which were instantaneous. He soon saw the boy began to shake violently due to the newly added blood. He was sure that it was due to the clash between his blood and the foreign blood that just entered.

However a Half demons blood was very potent blood, as it was balanced by birth, as opposed to a full demon who would need to control their blood in the host they choose to carrier it. And indeed that happened, as Gohan's human/Saiyan blood became balance with the newly added human/Devil blood. He turned to leave until he felt a pulse.

Looking at his waist, he saw the sword of his brother Vergil shake towards Gohan. Smirking to himself, he took the blade off of his waist and held it beside Gohan which made the sword shake harder.

"You wish to have a brand new master eh? Well I'm sure Nero wouldn't mind you having it, but your not to the best of your abilities. Come see me once your all patched up then you'll get your sword." Dante said as he left the room. As he left Gohan's eyes opened as his power level began to increase. The power began to surround the boy and made changes to it. His wounds healed on the spot and the scars he received went away. His muscles began to develop more before becoming larger in size. His hair began to glow before turning full silvery white, with some of his once jet black hair remaining, giving it black streaks. As the boy began to fall asleep, his form changed for only a moment before he turned back into the form he was now in, except his hair was now fully white with the black streaks vanishing

Gohan was now reborn and better then ever

**The next day **

Videl could be seen walking towards the hospital, with a get well soon card in her hand. She felt nervous at the fact that she was about to meet the gold haired boy, who was still unknown by name. Today she hoped to become the fist to get his name, and maybe something more if given the chance to prove herself.

As she walked, a couple of kids ran up to her and blocked her path. The girl looked at the two boys and saw the cocky smirks on their faces "Where you going Videl? Don't you know that its illegal to cross our turf without paying the fine?" one of the boys said with Videl scoffing

"Who cares? Your gang is just a bunch of wannabe gangsters after watching the godfather movies. Now get out of my way." She said with some forcefulness, hoping that they would back off. What greeted her was two more boys stepping up to her, thus boxing her in their grasp. She felt a little nervous, as she never fought in a four on one fight. Her dad never got to that part of her training and this was going to required her to do some quick thinking and heavy strategizing

Before she could act, one of the boys cried out in pain before falling to his knee. The other boys looked towards their fallen friend and saw what hit him. It was a silvery white haired boy with onyx black eyes, staring coldly towards them and was wearing the get up that that gold warrior wore when he killed Cell. The boy stood in front of Videl protectively and glared at the boys "Listen well, because I have no intention of repeating myself. You guys can run with your tail between your legs, or you can fight me. And trust me you don't want to face that option." The boy said with his gaze never leaving

One of the bullies got enough dignity to speak "You think you can take us on? Were the five-finger gang and we answering to no one, especially some wannabe gold warrior. Sure, you may look and play the part but there is no way your him. Let's get him boys." Said the leader, with Gohan muttering "idiots" under his breath before he vanished.

All Videl heard was the sound of punches before the boys fell over, with the boy that saved her standing over them

"Wow that was amazing." She said with the boy smiling towards her

"Yeah I guess it is. Oh well I'll see you around." He said as he turned only for Videl to catch up to him

"Wait, who are you and where did you learn how to move like that." Videl said, though she looked at the boy pretty closely 'he looks familiar but I don't know where I've seen him'

"My father taught me how to move like that before he died. It's been a skill of mine since I was a kid." He said with Videl looking amazed

"Cool, are you saying that he was a martial artist?"

"Yeah, he was a two year runner up and became a Champion within his first three tournaments." The boy said with Videl trying to remember something

'I know someone that has that type of record. I'll look into the history of past champions to figure it out.' "Wait, what's your name? Mines is Videl." Videl said with the boy looking at her

"The names Gohan. I hope to meet you again Videl." The boy said before he walked away. Videl stared at the boy for awhile longer, before walking towards the hospital. Afterall she had a dat-_meeting _with a certain boy in the hospital.

**With Gohan **

The Demi-saiyan was now sailing through the air, over looking Orange Star City. He made sure that he was high enough so that he couldn't be seen, but was low enough to not feel the atmospheric pressures. He has been deep in thought for awhile, thinking of the new power he felt throughout his body. It held a great feeling to it, and was dark but commanding. He continued to fly, heading towards a place that he never heard of, but was obviously the place to go, to find out what the hell this power was.

"**Boy. If you wish to learn to control my power, then you must follow the directions I give to you." **Said a voice with Gohan looking around in suspicion

'Who said that?'

"**Don't worry about that, just trust my voice and you'll find the answer." **Said the voice. Gohan thought on it for a second before shrugging. After all in his life, what kind of shit WASN'T fucked up in anyway what so ever. Therefore, with a quick burst of speed, Gohan took of towards the location the voice pointed out

**Elsewhere – Unknown location **

"So this is the place. Looks a little run down," said Gohan with a duffle bag on his back from his former home. Before he came here, he went by his old crib and picked up some cloths he would like to keep. After that he left, but made sure that he left no evidence of his being there, or else it would give that bitch a reason to try to find him. He now stood before a shop that said "Devil May Cry" on the top and opening the door hearing the bell ring signifying his entrance to the shop. Aside from the jukebox, the pool table, the spinning fan, and a way outdated TV set the place looked like your everyday bar except without customers. Needless to say, the young warrior looked disappointed in the place his sword had guided him to and wondered if his sword had taken up a poor sense of humor.

"So you're finally here," said the male voice from a person on the second story looking down at Gohan with a smirk on his face.

"You were expecting me? Funny, I didn't think I called or sent you a letter telling you I was coming," said Gohan throwing his duffle bag of clothes and whatnot onto a nearby couch. Dante simply laughed it off before he jumped from the second story and landed before Gohan and walked up to the boy

"Doesn't matter, for all that matters is that you're here." He said getting a smirk from the demi-saiyan turned tri breed. Things were defiantly going to heat up after these next few years

AN: and break. Well there you go, I know its short but I promise that the next one will be longer. Now you got a brand new Gohan to play in the game and i got allot of ideas to go with it. The next chapter I'm debating would either be the Bojack movie or I'll just continue with Gohan's training. Either way, you'll like my Gohan better then any other on this site. Rate and Review and I'll be back soon

Until Next Time

Peace


End file.
